Gorillaz therapy in hell
by Sesshomaru-lord-Of-the-puppies
Summary: somebody wants revenge on everyone of the gorillaz through Murdoc and his many problems but who and why? o0 be kind its my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

it begins

DAY 1

Murdoc lay on the lounge he was sitting tensley with his shoulders hunched and his back ramrod straight "so..." said the physcihatrist "how do you feel about that". Murdoc looked up"tense... annoyed... ANGRY!" he screamed the physcihatrist jolted in his seat Murdos face was twisted in an expression of pure hatred."Well," "here hold Wilkonson." Murdoc stared at the lovable teddy bear's face in contempt"no" he said stubornly "it will make you feel better "hmph not likley" he resigned to grabbing the bear. "now" what were we discussing... oh yes..2-D"he said calmly "RAAAAAAH DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK THAT NAME AAAAGAAIN!" screamed Murdoc. wilkonson wore a look of pain and horror as Murdoc twisted his raggy old body and dug his talon-like finger nails into the teddy's stuffing."AAAAAAH" the physcihatrist looked in horror also as he saw the expression of pain on the teddy's face. "NowMurdoc we dont want to kill poor wilkonson" he sighed."ooooh" said Murdoc "sorry.. its just... 2-D... ya know"."yes" nodded the physciatrist not really understanding. "im seeing alot of tension in you is it possible you want to...kill 2d?"

GASP

"ah" thinks murdoc "no" he says bluntly "no" says the phsycihatrist "wee'eel its not that i want to kill him i just want him dead ya know" "No Murdoc they are the same thing" under his breath 'dullard' "WHAT" says Murdoc "oh nothing just thinking " "oh" Murdoc looks slightly confused. "well im thinking that maybe you need to release some tension here" pauses "maybe if 2-d well was dead your tension would well realease after all you are much more important than he is" "are you saying i should... kill 2-d "says murdoc "its not the clincher mortally wonded maybe"says the physchiatrist"hmm aah" thinks Murdoc "THTA IS A FANTASTIC IDEA... hmmm KILL KILL" shreiks Murdoc."Well your time is up unfortunrtlysniggerbut tell me how it goes next time".Murdoc left the gears in his head slowly turning. The physcihatrist poked his head out the door "secretary hold my calls please" "will do sir". he goes back into his office "ha ha ha ha ha ha" he grips at his hair until slowly his head comes of but its not his head ITS A MASK!


	2. Chapter 2

we continue from where we were... thank you Scarlet Pumpernickel your never ending pestering and annoyance is a shade of dark in an otherwise sunny world i dont own gorillaz yet

2-d was in a good mood that evening everything was going his way "wow no headache no acts of stupidity and murdoc is nowhere to be seen"he cheered

"what a good day"he said

"not for long" muttered murdoc lurking in the background.

"Beer 2-d" said Murdoc sweetly grinning a painfully cheerful grin.

"um yeah why not" said 2-d in confusion

"GET YOUR OWN FACE ACH-- I mean coming up heh heh" said murdoc

"now if i just put this in here" he said holding a dangerous pill he then dunked it in the can and chuckled cruely.

"here 2-d drink and such" he said.

"Thanks um Murdoc" he stuttered

"never again" muttered Murdoc

2-D chugged the tainted beer and threw the can away murdoc stagered off he didnt want to watch 2-D die he would laugh and give himself away and the poison worked.._slowly..._

in the night 2-D had stabbing pains in his stomachhe found him painfully clutched his stomach then..._bleagh..._hethrew up everywhere "aaaah thats better" he said .

the next morning murdoc was shocked to find him alive.

"WHY ARNT YOU DEAD"

"dead?" asked 2-d "why would i be dead"

"erm no reason he he he"

CHANGE 'O' SCENE

"and thats what happened" finished murdoc

"so... you failed" said the physciatrist

"well yes and no but it occured to me that i need that 2D fellow for MY band"

"Hmph whats more important your career or your health"

"career definetly career" pondered Murdoc

"hmm well once again im gonna have to say that your time is up so you may leave i will see you next monday"

"hmph" said murdoc and left

"ha with intricit and delicate moves of a chess nerd i have slowly but surely sealed the inevitable fate of the gorillaz MWAHAHAHA"

"um sir your scaring the patients" says the nurse

"oh am i MWHA HA..."

"SIR PLEASE"

"hmph sorry"

_end of chapter_

"


End file.
